That Girl
by Wartortle
Summary: Kukai Souma, the star of the soccer team, the most popular jock in school, the most handsome guy in his class. After coming home from soccer practice, he bumps into Amu Hinamori, a pretty girl. Kukai thinks she's his type—excluding her personality. If only he knew… Rated K plus, Might change to rated T in the future. Chara's are less prevalent in this story, but still appear.
1. Encounter

**Title:** That Girl (Might change)

**Summary**: Kukai Souma, the star of the soccer team, the most popular jock in school, the most handsome guy in his class. After coming home from soccer practice, he bumps into Amu Hinamori, a pretty girl. Kukai thinks she's his type—excluding her personality. If only he knew…

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit. Story is loosely based on the hit Korean film, My Sassy Girl.

* * *

Kukai gripped the piece of paper. Never has this many tears fell down his face. _If only he knew…_

* * *

Kukai ran for the ball. His eyes focused on the ball. Swiftly, he bent low and swept the ball out of his opponent and dribbled the ball down the field. There was 30 seconds left. Could he make it? As fast as he could, he went down the field, dodging the other players as he ran. In one quick motion, he kicked the ball. The soccer ball was seen flying towards the goal. The goalie dove for the ball.

The whistle blew.

"So close!" Kukai shouted, sighing to himself. The goalie successfully blocked off the ball. Kukai sighed, looking at the score. They crushed the other team 7 to 2. His teammates ran up to their captain, grinning from another victory.

"Yo Kukai, what happened there? Are you losing your ultimate kick?" Kukai and the others laughed.

"Shut up, this was one time, it's not happening again when we play Rose Academy at the semi-finals!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. "We're going to take home this trophy!" Kukai shouted to the rest of his teammates. They all pumped their fists in the air, cheering themselves on. The coach smiled. Seiyo Academy has never been so far into the tournament before. With Kukai on their side they would surely reach the finals, at the least.

* * *

Kukai walked home with two buddies. "Yo, I gotta turn now, see ya tomorrow at practice," one says as he turns and runs off, waving as he leaves. "See ya!" They both shout as he runs off, waving their hands in the air as well. Kukai watched as the sun was going down.

"Hey, I have to stop by the store and grab something for my bro, you go on without me," Kukai said. His friend nods and leaves him, silently waving as he walked. Kukai went into the store to buy a couple of magazines, a pack of gum, and a pack of ramen (because Kukai loves ramen XD). After he paid for those things, he walked out of the store. It was dark now. He shivered. He grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around his neck and wore his black beanie.

Kukai looked at his watch. "Shoot! It's already 7:30? Dinner was 10 minutes ago; Shuusui is going to kill me!" Kukai picked up the pace and then started to run. He kept running until he reached the crosswalk. "Come on…" He then ran across the crosswalk after looking both ways. He got off the street and onto the sidewalk. He started to sprint.

Bam!

Kukai turned to see who he accidentally bumped into. There was a girl who was about his age, maybe a year younger. Kukai immediately began to examine her. She was definitely pretty. Her pink hair was stunning; her honey-golden eyes matched her really well. Kukai went over to her to apologize. She clearly seemed angry. But before he could even utter a word, the girl began to talk.

"What the heck? Were you raised in a barn or something? Where are your freaking manners? I'm a girl, you know! Look how much empty space there is on this sidewalk, and you still bump into me? I'm 150 percent sure that you are stupid. Don't be bumping into random people!" The girl kept scolding him, a stern look on her face. Who was this girl to be scolding him?

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really got to go," Kukai said, apologizing to her. '_Never mind, not my type at all. She's crazy!_' he thought. The girl kept going on about how he was extremely rude. Then she stopped and shivered. She let out a sneeze. It was then that Kukai realized she was wearing nothing but her school uniform.

"Are you crazy, wearing only a school uniform on an autumn night? Here," Kukai took off his scarf and beanie, placing it gently on her neck and head. "Jeez, how stupid can someone get to not wear at least a jacket?" Kukai said, pulling off his jacket and giving it to her. He then grinned, although he was questioning why he was even helping this crazy girl. "I'll see you later then," he said before leaving quickly, running off.

The girl was left baffled, wondering why he would help her after scolding him. She sighed, walking off with his stuff. She'll repay him back sometime. She wondered if he happened to go to Seiyo Academy. She's transferring there tomorrow. The girl let out an "hmph" before leaving the scene, while letting out a small smile of thanks.

Kukai arrived home, breathing heavily. He dropped the bags on the table, calling his brothers to get what they needed. Kaidou was the first one to come down, grabbing one of the magazines and jumped onto the couch. "Thanks lil' bro," he said before reading the manga inside the magazine. Kaidou's eyes seemed to glue onto the pages. It was probably one of his action manga's.

Then came Rento, who also grabbed a magazine with shojo manga's inside. Kukai couldn't believe that he still reads those types of manga's, but he didn't care. Then Kukai realized what he had forgotten. Scared, he tried to sneak upstairs into his room, but Kukai knew he couldn't avoid it. Shuusui came out of the kitchen, holding a ladle. He quickly smacked Kukai on top of the head.

"Kukai!" Shuusui's eyes seemed to glow red. "Do you know what you did wrong?" he asked.

"Uh… no?" Kukai responded.

"Well, maybe this'll help you. Rento ate your dinner," Shuusui said, while Rento on the side burped. Kukai stood shocked.

"W-What… you're kidding, right?" Kukai shuttered, shaking.

"I'm not. You're not getting any dinner tomorrow either if you come home late again," he said strictly, turning away, but not before smacking him on the head once more. Kukai sighed, his stomach grumbling. Maybe he could cook himself some midnight ramen later. Exhausted, he went up into his room and put his stuff away. He lay on top of his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Today was an interesting day.

He began to slowly close his eyes until he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank for reading, and have a good day! :3**


	2. Meeting

**Notes:** Sorry for not updating, I'm not going to even lie; I didn't even remember I wrote a fanfiction…

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Wha… what…"

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Wha…"

_Ring Ring Ring_

Kukai reached his hand out too look for his phone as if he lost his contacts. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open, looking at the time before answering it. Who was trying to call him at 7:45 in the morning? He grudgingly answered the phone, answering it promptly.

"Who is it..?" Kukai asked into the phone, slightly yawning.

"Come to the café near the library at 2:00PM sharp. Don't be late," the other line answered.

"Who are y-"Kukai took a long pause. The voice sounded oddly familiar. Could it really be her? Then how the hell did she get his number? Kukai groaned, not wanting to deal with this so early in the morning. "How did you get my number?"

"Your jacket has a tag on it:

_"Please return to Kukai Souma if found. 123-456-7890"_

It was quite dark last night, I didn't know you were Kukai Souma, the Seiyo Middle School Guardian." The girl answered, about to hang up her phone, letting out a small, "hmph".

"And why should I listen to you and go to the café with you? Don't you think I have other things to do with my life? I have Saturday soccer practice today at school," Kukai states.

"I know it ends at 1:30. Just come, there's something I want to talk to you about anyways," she replied and ended the call, slamming her phone down. Kukai sighed deeply, grabbing his blanket and going back to sleep, groaning loudly.

* * *

Soccer practice was coming to a close, and the team was in the locker room changing. Kukai, being the captain of the team, had a separate locker that was bigger than the rest. He took off his uniform and shorts and changed into his jeans and t-shirt. He walked out of the locker room and was greeted by a few of his friends and team mates.

"Yo Kukai, want to go grab some lunch at McDonalds today? I'll pay," one guy said, slinging his arm around his neck. He gave his pal a good ole' noogie.

"Yeah, we're going as a group. Come with us, won't you? Our captain has to come with us," another boy said with a goofy grin.

Kukai frowned. He wanted to come, but that damn girl would probably march to his house and strangle him in his sleep. "Sorry guys, I'm busy today. Maybe next time," he said, apologizing. Kukai glanced at his watch. It was 1:55PM. "Shoot, I'm late. Sorry, I'm going to run off. See ya later!" He said as he ran off in a different direction, heading towards the café near the library.

* * *

He arrived at the café, breathing heavily from running. It was 2:02, thankfully he made it on time. He walked inside, looking for that crazy girl he saw last night. He spotted a pink haired girl sitting down at a table. She was wearing his jacket, drinking a strawberry banana smoothie. Daichi came out of his egg and floated next to Kukai's ear.

"Yo Kukai, the crazy girl has a chara, I can feel a presence of another chara. In fact, I sense three," Daichi informed him.

"What?!" Kukai whispered, walking over to the girl. "Alright, thanks bro."

"What do you want?" Kukai immediately asked, standing at the table. "And give me back my jacket," he said tugging on his jacket that she was wearing. Amu didn't reply, instead pointed at a chair, indicating him to sit down.

"I'll give you back your jacket as soon as you answer my question," she said simply, taking a slurp of her smoothie. "Why did you give me your jacket? I'm a complete stranger," she asked, slamming down her drink onto the table. "I know this jacket costs 85 dollars, I found it online. What if I were to steal this jacket?"

"Maybe because I was being considerate," he said. "I felt bad that you were only in your school uniform. I thought you were homeless," he joked. "Now what did you have to talk to me about, that you had to call me at 7:45 in the morning for?"

The girl took off the jacket and threw it at Kukai, who caught it and put it to the side. She then dug into her bag and pulled out a beanie and a scarf, throwing the items at him again. He caught both articles of clothing and shoved it to the side of his seat.

"You have a chara, don't you?" she asked, being quite blunt about it. "I saw an egg in your bag yesterday. Three chara's came out of the girl's bag, breaking out of their eggs.

"Amu-chan!" A chara with pink hair and a heart yelled. "Don't you think you're being a little bit too mean to him?" She asked, pulling at Amu's hair. A blue haired chara simply nodded, agreeing to the pink haired chara.

"Ran! Miki! Su! Did you follow me here? I asked you to stay home for today!" Amu whispered, making sure no one thought that she was talking to herself. Kukai laughed, signaling Daichi to come out of his come out of his pocket. Daichi flew out and sat down on Kukai's shoulder.

The charas seemed to greet each other quite happily, chatting along about random chara things such as transforming and character changes that they can do with their owners.

"Judging by the school uniform you were wearing yesterday, you go to my school. Why don't you come to the middle school Royal Garden and say hi? The Guardians and I don't bite, you know? How come I've never seen you?" Kukai asked.

"The Royal Garden…? I'd rather not go near that place," Amu said looking words seemed to hurt her. "I'm not really friendly with the Guardians, except for I guess you," she said. "Anyways, that's all I wanted to say." Amu stood up and exited the café with her charas running after her.

"Jeez, what attitude," Kukai said to Daichi. He left the café as well, heading home. As he walked down the street, he went ahead and bought some midnight snacks. While running home, he ran across the park and someone caught his eye.

"Tadase! What's up!" He shouted to his fellow guardian member.

"Ah, Kukai! What are you doing here?" Tadase asked, sitting on a swing. Kukai sat down on the swing next to him, putting down the bags on the floor.

"Nothing much, I was taking a shortcut home. What are you doing in the park?" Kukai asked him, giving him a noogie like his team mate did to him.

"Ah, you're messing up my hair!" Tadase said laughing. "It's a very nice day out, I thought I'd come outside and just enjoy it. It's rare we have days like this, it's very nice." Kukai nodded in agreement. The two started to talk about random things, and Kukai eventually forgot about the crazy girl he met.

**I think I'll end it there, sorry for the extremely short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. **


End file.
